Drowning Above Water
by sherripolos
Summary: A rich young business woman, Piper, just happens to be looking for a new PA, when a mysterious, hot, black eyelined Alex Vause attends her interviewing session. Pipers world seems to change for this woman. But how much of you life do you change for one person? Alex and Piper love story, rated M for upcoming Chapters! Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Piper awoke in her same usual alarm routine time of 6:30; ready for yet another long quiet day at work – she had zero motivation to get out of bed. Hitting snooze she rolled back over and curled up in to a small ball. She was scared, she had never been by herself before. For her whole life she had just been herself and got everything she needed, or wanted. This week had been the most stressful and hardest weeks of her life; she had just inherited her parents business and funds after their tragic accident.

Her mother had been driving, her mother never drove as in New York City taxis were the main transport links used. But no she had drove to go and visit her brother, Cal, and be introduced to yet another one of his eccentric girlfriends. It was the first time either of Pipers parents had been to visit Cal in the 'wilderness' as she liked to call it. Pulling off the highway the car had swerved out of control instantly killing her mother, her father had been left with severe brain damage and in a coma.

The family had started their own business when Mr and Mrs Chapman got married, they were Estate Agents, but they were not the typical estate agents; they dealt with fifth avenue, The Hamptons and Upper New York City. Piper had had a very fortunate upbringing, however after being spoilt her whole life, she wasn't too good with the nitty gritty parts of life. It was when she was 28 waking up today that she learnt that you don't get everything in life – well at least not easily...

After the nine minutes had passed, her alarm starting annoyingly beeping again; using her manicured hands she switched it off and dragged herself from her comfort. Half asleep she tiptoed through her apartment till she found her slippers next to the coffee machine. God, she needed a buzz. Still dazed she set up for her favourite coffee in her 'Home Sweet Home' mug. Giving a sip as soon as it had finished she scalded the top of her mouth. That certainly woke her up!

'Shit!' She said while smacking her thin pink lips together reaching for water. Coffee in hand she admired her apartment; the skyline was angelic and radiant sending orange and red sunlight into her pristine white apartment. After feeling the air entering lungs reassuringly she puffed out.

'Better get ready for a day at the office.' She sighed at her little pug, Jason. The small little dog just gazed admiring up at her licking her slipper; however due to Pipers reaction he soon backed off and re entered his deluxe bed. 'Gross.' She mumbled.

Walking in to her wardrobe, Piper flicked the spotlights on. She always had a sleek trendy style, she liked to think of herself as classy, elegant, something that ladies should be according to her mother, however looking in to the mirror she had already begun to loose control without her mothers guidance. And after many days of sleepless nights the toll was beginning to take on her now panda baggy eyes.

Sliding in to a short nude channel dress and a plain black blazer she concealed her black eyes, reapplied her smoky eyes and other trademark make-up, before latching on her bling. Piper was not vain, yet she had no problem wearing a $2000 pair of earrings or bracelets. After all what else did she have to spend her money on? It wasn't like she had anyone important to splash the cash out on; we'll except Jason of course...!

Before placing the half eaten granola bar her bag, Piper grabbed her cell and diary, flew in to her Jimmy Choos and fled her apartment.

The streets of New York were already overflowing with people, the noise was just background though, subconsciously Piper automatically blocked it all out as she was taught to by her mother. "The city is the most busiest places in the world, Piper." Her mother had told her. "Yet it can be so isolating and lonely, especially if you haven't found the one." As a little girl Piper had never really understood what her mother had meant – how could somewhere so busy be lonely? Yet its only when you loose the closest thing around you that you accept the reality. Piper felt overwhelmed.

"Hugo." She said nodding her head at the grinning door man of the skyscraper which homed hers and many other entrepreneurs offices'. The young brazilian nodded back – slightly touched that she had remembered his name, his gazed followed her as she passed him and twirled round the revolving doors. Hugo took a deep breath before re-stabilising himself into a professional manner – Piper had that affect on people.

Going up the glass elevator to the 45th story Piper smoothed over her hair and checked her iPhone messages.

'Hey Chapman! Do me a favour and baby sit Harry would ya? Thanks chick! N x'

Nicky, Nicky, Nicky... When Lorna and Nicky had asked her to be Godmother to their little adopted baby boy, she never thought the role would be so hands on! She was Godmother to a few of her friends babies – all she ever had to do for them was simply turn up for birthdays with a present and send a little something for Christmas. However, she knew had much Nicky and Lorna had yearned for a child, she did what they asked hoping karma would come round in the future and get the pair of women to help her out every so often!

'Piper!' Her personal assistant, Stella, called from behind her in her soon-to-become-annoying Australian accent.

Piper twirled around only to be given a stack of papers, nearly tipping her over. "Whats on the agenda for today then Stell?"

"Erm, well there's a chick coming for that interview in a half hour, Vause I think they said her was!? And then you've got the conference with George and then just have to make a few phone calls to the Landlords.

"Okay," She replied, taking the interviewing questions from Stellas hand. "Can you grab me a coffee please?" Stella nodded before going off on her errand.

Piper walked to her office, hanging her blazer up she stood looking through her glass wall over the New York skyline. The sun looked orange in the sky, it reminded Piper of a canvas hung in her home. Stella walked in and placed the coffee on the desk before going out and returning to her work. Piper removed herself from the window and slumped down in to her chair.

Flicking through the impressive resume she started to question if she should asked Stella to do it instead; right now she really couldn't care any less...


	2. Chapter 2

Alex woke up, curled in an uncomfortable ball. Last night had been rough, Cindy, Alex's ex, had gone crazy. Throwing glass bottles at her door, threatening to punch it down. Alex's evening had turned into a blur; ending with her passing out on the sofa from sheer exhaustion. Working at her adopted-mothers diner was paying the bills, but only just. Alex had been living financially unstable for the past few years after student loans became too much. Here she was, lay on her small beige sofa, staring into the ceiling, wondering how much more different her life could be. As she turned over, placed on her signature glasses and pulled up her old nokia phone she had received a text:

'Go get em girl. Show em what your made of. R'

Alex smiled and then groaned; trust Red to remember that today was the big day! Red had adopted Alex when she was 14, she herself had had a bad background as a teen, in and out of the system, and she felt like she owed it to help make another youngster have the life they deserve.

Alex picked up the black jeans and fitted white sheer shirt which were hung on her door, grabbed her purse and leather jacket then hurried out; locking her apartment door behind her.

'Taxi!' She called, in her deep, mysterious voice. Even calling out such a normal phrase people turned around to see the person behind the voice. Alex jumped in the passenger seat and told the young man where she was to go. There was an awkward silence the whole 20 minute journey as Alex decided to apply her make-up using the free little mirror the accompanied her eye shadow. Her black-winged eyeliner went on a treat, as did the rest of her quirky style. She needed to stand out – be remembered, maybe even make an impression...

Arriving at the building she tossed a few dollars aside for Ramon, the driver and flattened out her shirt before entering the intimidating building.

'Hello Miss, I'm Hugo. Can I come of any help to you today?' Alex looked up to see the security guard looking at her, he had tanned skin with watery, blue eyes.

'Erm, I'm great thanks,' she replied still walking forward. Giving him a nod of thankfulness and farewell.

Going through the revolving door she stepped in to the reception. A huge granite model stood in the centre of the room, flooding with water, with white-light reflections from the glass-pane walls.

To the left was a load of busy working people with headsets and computers, over-working behind a desk, and to the right were the rest rooms, and elevators, and for the keen, stairs.

She walked left, and approached a young woman with braided blonde hair.

'Hi, erm I'm Alex Vause – here for an, interview?' She mumbled nervously. No! What was she doing? She needed this job. Her future depended on it, now was not the time to be shy! Since when was Alex Vause shy?!

'Name of company.' The young girl, with the name badge, 'Tricia' asked almost automatically.

Alex cleared her throat. 'Chapmans,' she said quietly; then again but much more proud she added. 'Chapmans Estate Agents'

Tricia looked down at her computer for no more than ten seconds. 'Floor 45.' She told her gravely. Not even making eye contact let alone a smile.

After pepping herself up in the elevator, going over her introduction and practice smiling, Alex stepped out. White walls, white floors, white furniture.

'Jeez,' Alex thought. 'Someone needs to loosen up; however it was beautifully pristene, and showed an sophisticated style.

A tall, tanned woman approached Alex, her hair was short, quite boyish, yet it suited her. She smiled, or more like beamed at Alex showing her her perfectly straight teeth and glittery blue eyes.

'You must be Ms Vause?' She assumed in her Australian accent, while offering out her hand. Alex shook her hand while still nervous glancing around. 'I'm Stella, I'll just go and inform Miss Chapman you're here and then it shouldn't be too long. Take a seat if you want to, oh, and would you like a drink?'

'Erm, yes. A water would be nice please.' Alex said before sitting down. Which after only being sat for no more than two minutes Stella returned, with a glass and ushered Alex over towards her.

'She's ready!' Stella said in a rather god help you kind of tone.

This is it, Alex thought. The big break – hopefully.

Stella opened the big white door to invite Alex in to the office, it was very minimalistic, yet so beautiful. Then, with a blink of an eye, Stella dashed out leaving Alex by herself.

Miss Chapman was sat in her desk chair facing towards her window wall, on the plugged in phone fiddling with the wire from sheer boredom.

'Yes, I understand... Polly, seriously?... I never would agree to such a thing... Ugh, I've got to go, just don't agree to anything! Do you understand? Anything!'

Piper swizzled around in her chair, and made Alex nearly loose her breath – she was not what she had been expecting. Her hair had become loose and hung around her face in wavy, blonde strands. Her face was without a blemish, no sign of age or wrinkles, and yet so natural.

'You must be Alex, right?' The woman asked in a New York accent. ' I'm you interviewer today, well the boss, Miss Chapman. Piper Chapman. You can call me Piper. Erm, yes.'

Although Alex was totally thrown by the woman, it looked as if she was not alone; Piper blushed a candy floss pink as Alex smirked.

'Yes, thats me.'

'Would you like to sit?'

Alex nodded, before going to sit on the other available leather seat. As she readjusted her chair, Alex noticed Piper staring at her.

'What?' She snapped. Alex had always had a fiery temper, this was already beginning to show.

'Sorry. I errm... didn't mean to.' Piper continued to gaze at the her.

'What?' She asked again. 'Look can you just quit it? You're making me fucking paranoid, okay? Can we just do the fucking interview?'

Fuck, Alex thought. This isn't how it was supposed to go.

'Would you speak to customers like that?' Piper asked, taking advantage of Alexs' mini tantrum.

'Well if they were fucking staring at me then probably, yes.' Both Alex and Piper knew this would be a short interview.

'Then why are you using those words to me. I do not allow ANY of my employees to use that tone to me. You should respect your boss; it hasn't exactly given you a good start.' Pipers tone was slightly patronising, this knocked Alex over the edge.

'Respect you! What the fuck?' Alex got up, she was tall and this was beginning to work to her advantage. 'Just because your mummy and daddy have given you all this you think you should be respected? You haven't earned any of this! You haven't even lived sweetie; I bet you don't know what its like to live in a fucking empty stomach do you? Fuck no! You've had everything given to you from the day you were born. You know what, I dont even know what even made me come here today.'

Alex kicked the chair. 'Shit!' She screamed out of frustration and emotion; her eyes were beginning to water. Nothing ever seemed to go right for her recently, she was tired. Tired of being broke and alone. She looked up at Piper, who just looked speechless and shocked before she turned around and stormed out.

Thankfully the elevator was on the right level and Alex had to only just simply press 'Ground 1'. Pulling her phone out of her jacket she began to message her sister:

'It's gone shit. Please drink with me? Ax'

She was just about to exit the god forsaken building when her phone buzzed again.

'Oh Vause. Palms 15 minutes. Lorna's just dropping Jack off. Nx'

Alex called over a taxi and told him the place – she couldn't wait for this day to end.


	3. Chapter 3

As she arrived at Palms, she felt all her anxiety and annoyance towards Piper slowly fading away. Alex was better than this, god if she spent all her time worrying about people she may have offended or got annoyed at, Alex's life would be a living nightmare. Paying the cab driver with a few dollar bills out of her back pocket she made her way out of the cab, probably giving him too many, but she needed fresh oxygen - the stale cigar and sweat smell of the cab was getting the better of her. But as she turned to see whether he was going to offer change, she saw the yellow taxi already speeding off in to the New York traffic.

Walking into her favourite bar, Alex out of the corner of her eye saw Nicky flirting with everyone and everything at the bar – never did Lorna pick up this though, she was still on cloud nine. She made her way through the crowd, there was a buzz of conversation in the dim-lit, smoky room, it made her feel at ease; at home. During her previous unemployment Alex had spent hours, nights and days, soon she found herself beginning to know all the frequent customers, even beginning to know all their names too.

'Boo!' She spoke dully in to Nicky's ear. Nicky turned around, her face was glowing, she was smiley and chuckling but after seeing Alex's face her more mature big sister side of her came out. Her maternal side.

'Aw Al, was it really that bad?' She asked, looking genuinely concerned. Before giving her a long hug.

'Worse.' She propped herself up on to a bar stool. The owner, Larry, was already bringing over the vodka shots. Alex got one down her then continued: 'I'm a fuck up Nicky.'

'Yep Vause!' She laughed. 'You have seen the light and said what no one else dared to say!' She said before winking and giving her a joking nudge.

'No Nicky, I'm being serious!'

'Same!' She carried on laughing while drinking the shots, she took so quickly that even Larry couldn't keep on providing them.

'Fuck you.' Alex turned in her chair to leave; before Nicky's arm spat out and held on to her firmly.

'Come and drink you sorrows away!' She said in a peculiar accent before offering Alex another shot.

How could she resist?

Hours past and the sisters sat drinking shot after shot. Soon their conversations became drunken mumble with as much meaning as the shots themselves; it had turned 3:30 as Larry began to close up, it was a week night anyway.

'See you Girl!' Alex shouted to her adopted sister, who was only sat right next to her. Nicky had been adopted when she was 9 years old, she was 2 years older than Alex. In the early days of the adoption Nicky had looked after Alex as if she was her own daughter. It was right when Nicky began to drive that Alex came into her life, they went everywhere together, they still were pretty close. Nicky was always her shoulder to cry on; however now Alex has to accept that she has her own family. Alex needs to take control of her own life, feelings and emotion, rather than bomb-barding everyone else. But still Alex couldn't resist a night out like old times.

'What do you mean?' Nicky slurred. 'Girl, I don't want to let you go home on your own when your like this. At least when I go home I've got Lorna to make sure I don't pass out in the kitchen! Wait. Shit. Lorna. Fuck. Al we've got to go! I left Harry with a fucking baby-sitter – she's going to be fuming! Well not really a baby-sitter, more of a friend. We better go back now. Look here's a taxi, TAXI!' She yelled, Alex had only just managed to absorb half of the drunken talk off Nicky; all that she knew was she was going back to Nicky's.

Both of the girls stumbled as they attempted to get into the back of the cab in their stilettos. Before falling in to a daze.

Arriving at Nickys' apartment, the girls had managed to eat a pizza to try to absorb the alcohol in the cab. Alex surprising felt less drunk already. Nicky knocked on her door, not even attempting to find her keys in her cluttered purse. The door unlocked from the inside and slowly opened.

'What?!' Alex said when she saw the face behind the door. 'How the hell do you two know each other?' Alex's eyes had grew noticeably wide and curious.

'Piper's my friend, you know? Harry's godmother?' Nicky answered not understanding what had made Alex so mad. 'Do you two know each other.'

'Out of the whole fucking population of NYC it had to be you who opened the fucking door. Fuck. Nicky, this was the kind lady I had my interview with earlier.'

'Ouch.' Was all Nicky could even say – there was a severely awkward atmosphere. 'How was Harry? Was he alright? I'll go and check on him. Sorry I'm late Chapman, I had to console my sister.' Nicky rapidly spoke while rushing off towards the babies room, before either of the women could reply.

'I-I-I dont know what to say... your her sister? Nicky?' Piper couldn't speak, her sentences couldn't even be constructed in her whirlwind of a mind. It seemed that whenever she was around Alex she was speechless. She accidentally let down her cover and became the goofy little Piper that she was inside. Alex noticed the way Piper was looking at her, it made Alex feel incredibly confident. Alex also saw a different side of Piper, she had no make-up on, in just a casual tee and shorts, with her blonde hair in a low floppy bun. Alex noticed how beautiful she really was, and how much of a normal, down-to-Earth person she was. No. Normal did not describe her, their was something else. Alex just couldn't seem to work it out right now. She felt slightly nauseous in her stomach, it seemed to be containing butterflies and flipping rapidly; but as she replied she managed to put all these feelings aside.

'How about an apology?' She said raising one of her shaped eyebrows and crossing her arms.

S-sorry. And you? I-I mean, it wasnt all true, I'm not that much of a stuck up bitch really. I mean, business is business, you know? I need to professional.'

Alex smirked, you mean not wanting anyone woo you over, she thought. 'Sorry.' Alex replied before shaking Pipers out-stretched hand.

'Shall we start a-fresh?' Piper asked, her eyes rounding, making her look almost pleading, but little did either of the women know that they we're both thinking the same thing.

That if they had met before in a different environment; they would never have started off so badly. In fact, they'd probably somewhere completely different by now.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

A/N; Sorry for such a long update time! I have been poorly, but I'm back now! Thank you so much for all the feedback! Not really sure where this is going but hey ho! Please follow and review! Much love for hanging on!

PS HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Friday had come round fast, Piper had cleared her daily schedule to leave her free to reinterview her potential new assistant -never had she ever cleared her schedule for anyone, let alone a mysterious woman who completely insulted her. Sitting in her office she rearranged the already arranged piles of paper, tossing important things into the trash, realising her mistake and then rescuing them. Distraction was what she needed, but why? It was an interview, Alex was the one who was supposed to be the nervous wreck! Not her! She stood up in her stilettos and begun to pace round her office, the marble floor making each footstep sound like a superior. Fumbling around with her hands she started cracking her knuckles, this sent shivers down her spine and she automatically stopped. Walking over to the ten foot wide mirror she checked her makeup; concealed her freckle under her chin, and rubbed the red lipstick off the side of her tooth before popping in yet another mint to her mouth. Anyone would think it was a meeting with the president, even Piper was confused as to why she was acting like this! Finally brushing down her hair for the millionth time that day there was a knock from behind the door. Piper smiled into the mirror and took a deep breath before waltzing over to let in the woman.

As the door opened she flushed and cleared her throat; Alex was stood there in a sheer cream blouse with a black bow collar, a beautiful silver necklace with a fitted black blazer and tight black pants, she had nude ballet pumps on, after all she was six foot naturally. Her face was radiant, her cheekbones stood defined on her face, putting Pipers' to shame. Her eyes were coloured with a beige pastel before the contrasting black eyeliner had been set in place. The scent coming off her was a bold perfume, but she wore it with passion and pride and it complimented the look and personality perfectly.

Piper was taken a back, she found herself lost in her eyes, but pulling herself back together before she was accused of staring again she invited the woman inside.

Sitting down there was a short un-awkward silence as the women both prepared themselves. As Piper looked up to begin to ask her first question, she saw Alex fumble with her glasses nervously.

'Right, Alex, Lets just pretend last time didn't even happen, yeah? Don't be nervous, just answer the questions how you, Alex, would. Don't answer them how you think they should be answered; just say what comes to your mind first.' Piper looked at Alex reassuringly while saying this.

Alex was not impressed by Pipers goodwill gesture, but still she rolled with it.

'So you can call me Piper.' Piper started. 'What brings you to this interview today?'

Alex looked up smug. 'Are you sure you want the real answer?' She said raising an eyebrow in a way which a week ago would have made Piper feel uncomfortable, but now made her feel fuzzy all over. 'Or shall I just stick to telling you what you want to hear?'

Giddy, Piper answered back: 'So I see you studied lots of photography and marketing at college, is there anything you could tell me about that?'

Alex rolled her eyes at the change of subject. 'Yes. College was a blast. I, err, really found myself.' She emphasised the word 'found' and never failed to take her eyes off Piper to see her reaction.

This interview was killing Piper. What the hell was she doing? She had broken up with Larry, three months ago and now not only had she begun to change her mindset of qualities her potential partner needed to have, she had apparently now also changed the gender specification. Piper had never been attracted to women before; never even drunkenly kissed one at a college party, and she was wild at those parties!

'Al come on, we need to do this,' Piper said with the name Al flowing out of her lips naturally, she hated abbreviating peoples names, she hated her name being abbreviated but something seemed right. 'I can't exactly just hire you for no reason!'

Alexs' stomach plummeted. Al. Al. Al. The soft voice repeated the same name in her head over and over again, no one called her Al except from her mom. Thinking of her mom made Alex seem subdued for a minute, if only her mom could see her now getting an interview at Chapmans Estate Agents. She would be proud that Alex hadn't chose the same route she had. Alex felt an uneasy quench in her stomach as she thought abut how long it had been since she had last spoken to her… yes she cam to the decision she would call her first thing when she got home and tell her all about it. Tell her of the woman, with only of having a few brief meetings had already practically stolen her heart.

'Okay, okay. I'm Alex Vause, twenty-eight originally from California. I moved to New York when I was adopted at the age of fourteen. I finished high school here then I went to college and discovered myself, I took journalism, biology, photography and marketing management. I dropped biology because I had this crack head teacher teaching me, and he never made it to a lesson without being stoned. Finished college interested in photography; photography was how I expressed myself and my feelings, my dreams and ambitions were to go travelling and take pictures of third world countries to raise awareness. Then as you know my adopted sister had a baby, and you know? I wanted to be around, I had finally got a family I thought I would never have and voila I wanted a local job. I settled for photography to pay the bills - not to express my feelings as I don't think that homey is my type of characteristics - no offence. And I pretty much screw up everything good that comes may way, hence the first interview.' Alex let a deep breath and watched as Piper processed the quick vent of information.

'Welcome to the team Alex.' She smiled goofily.

'What?' Alex asked surprised with the quick and positive response.

'You got the job.' Piper reached out her hand to shake the now beaming woman hand. Her hands were clammy and shaky so she pulled away quickly and tottered out of the room.

Alex was left sat alone in disbelief. What the fuck, she thought. Before grinning and eventually laughing out loud to herself. She gathered her things and walked towards the elevator, Piper was completely out of sight.

Piper stumbled into the coffee room where Stella stood making herself her regular decaf.

'What the hell is up with you?' She asked Piper, who looked drunk with excitement. 'And since when do you do call backs?'

'Pfft. Piss off.' She laughed as she poured herself some coffee. She began to feel warm again, human.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

 **SO SORRY AGAIN ABOUT THE DELAY IN UPDATING! AND LSO SORRY THE LAST ONE WAS A BIT SHORT! MY HEALTH ISNT TOO GOOD AT THE MOMENT SO I AM POSTING WHENEVER I CAN! IN AND OUT OF HOSPITAL ISNT THE BEST THING REALLY :( AND IVE GOT EXAMS; HOWEVER I HOPE YOU ENJOY! PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK AND FOLLOW & FAVOURITE**

 **MUCH LOVE MY LITTLE VAUSEMAN ANGELS XO**

The lights in Palms were dim lit, yet intoxicating at the same time. A radiant glow hovered over Pipers face as she waited anxiously for Alex's arrival. Piper had gathered numerous employees from the business to gather ignorer to welcome Alex into the 'family', six had turned up - better than Piper had expected, after all it was a Friday night; the only people who turned up were simply after promotions. Slowly sipping her champagne Piper rearranged her already arranged dress over her thighs once more, she had dressed up for the gathering, however not too much - she didn't want to seem desperate.

Twenty minutes passed and already two of the workers had already left, claiming that their spouses would be mad if they had more than one; Piper couldn't blame them, their workload clearly overpowered any sort of recreational time they had. Stella was busy arguing with the DJ on how to do his job, Piper was purely embarrassed to know her, how ever she was pulling everyone in the club: male or female, young or mature. Piper downed the last gulp of her second glass, and placed it moodily down, eyeing her phone to see the little annoying red light flash to show whether Alex had messaged her maybe she wasn't able to make it after all. Nothing, not even a 'I'm running late!'. Piper was pissed off, even though she hypocritical in doing so as she was constantly late for every organised occasions.

Another half hour passed and in total five of her total six workers had left. Now there was just her a Stella; by this time Piper had managed to consume a bottle and a half of the finest champagne Palms owned. Thank God she would be drunk when she faced this bill!

Staring at the door was a subconscious act for Piper as the time passed, everything around her in the club turned into background, time stalled, making minutes seem like hours; the anticipation of knowing whether Alex would finally arrive gnawed away at Piper slowly until she was drunkenly exhausted from doing nothing but purely waiting.

Although not noticing would be impossible, Piper had almost not registered when Alex walked in, her gaze still transfixed on the door. Alex walked over, staring straight at the daydreaming woman, smugly smiling as if she had this affect on everyone.

Alex approached Piper from an unexpected angle and placed a friendly kiss on Pipers powdered cheek. Pipers heart lunged and she blushed while spinning around to see the face she'd wanted to see all day. Looking into her eyes Piper pressed her top lip to her bottom one hard, creating volcanic dimples in her cheeks, the sight made the whole wait worth while. Soon Stella, the Palms, the rest of the people, seemed to turn into white noise, the only sensation Piper could register was Alex.

'Alex,' Piper managed to speak, then she slowly glanced around the non existent party she had planned. 'I- I thought you weren't going to be able to make it. They've all gone, I'm sorry. Stella's over there still though, I tried their all busy peo-'

'Piper, slow down,' Piper had forgotten how luxuriously deep this womans' voice was. 'It's okay! I'm a fuck for being so late, thanks for organising; but er, its kinda' just you I wanted to see anyway.' Alex grinned, sensing the feeling was mutual.

'Oh,' Piper slurred. 'Well your wish is my command Miss Vause.'

The two girls giggled as Alex topped up Pipers champagne, taking note of the brand, while she herself took numerous shots in order to catch up on the drunken scale, then she finally retired to Vodka. They made small talk for hours; sharing college dormitory stories, previous love interests, most embarrassing memories, and generally informing each other of the iconic years of each others life that the other had missed out on.

Alex found herself becoming lost in Pipers eyes, feeling almost angelic just looking into them; craving for them to idolise her the way she idolised her, little did she know the smitten views were metal between the pair. Alexs' hand lay on the oaken table, fiddling with the beer mat aimlessly, trying to distract herself. Piper noticed the girls' concentration on something which wasn't her.

'Are you okay?' Piper asked nervously, scared she'd bored the poor girl to death, her high schools days hadn't been as crazy as Alex's, her stories were close to lame in comparison.

'Yes.' Alex said quietly, still looking around. 'I- er, I'm going to the restroom.'

'Right.'

Alex quickly spun and tiptoed through the now developed crowd, careful not to tread on any toes, as she was renowned for doing so. Reaching the toilet she lurched for the mirror and stared into her green magnetic eyes, while wondering what the hell was wrong with her. Alex felt nauseous, yet alive, unable to concentrate or function. She was almost dizzy, giddy, she didn't quite know how to describe the sensation she was experiencing. Pushing her glasses further up her nose she turned on the cold tap and begun washing her already clean, clammy hands. A bunch of women already in the room walked out in giggles, clearly drunk out of their minds, drinking away the latest gossip; imagine if they knew what she was feeling, they'd probably be like the rest of the kids at high school: sly, narcissistic assholes. Alex let out a breath that she didn't realise she was holding, anger filling her veins as she shortly reminisced on the messed up society that she grew up in, but she couldn't stay angry for too long as the door opened and in walked Piper. Her face looked concerned as she saw the worry in Alex's eyes.

'Are you alright?' Piper asked nervously.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' Alex wiped under her eyes as if she was warning her eyes not to let the already developed tears to flow. 'Just been a big week, you know? That's all.'

'Was it anything I said?'

'No, you were perfect.' Alex smiled. 'More than perfect actually. And thats whats messing me up right now. I've had this shit happen before, fell involve with my fucking best friend. And wow, now I've just dropped the bomb on you, you're probably disgusted and going to fire me-'

'Shut up.' Piper said taking a step closer to Alex. Alex automatically took a step backwards.

'God!' She cried. 'What the fuck is wrong with me? You've probably never even drunkenly kissed a girl in your life! I'm so full of crap, and now I've got to find a new fucking job, and I'll probably fuck up that interview too!'

'Stop.' Piper said, calmly.

'NO.' Was the only reply Alex could think of. 'Those people out there in that club, they don't have a clue about me , but god if they did, do you think the women would want to be in the same bathroom as me? Knowing that I might find one of them insanely attractive? No, of course not.'

'You know that isn't true.'

'It isn't true? People have been the same my whole fucking life.' Alex voice broke as she gave a small sob. 'I just you know don't want to fuck up anymor-'

Piper leaned in and grabbed the back of Alex's black head of hair, pushing her lips on to the warm, red lipstick, both hearts racing and neither one wanting to let go. The kiss lasted for seconds before Piper teasingly pulled away.

'You're not a fuck up Al,' She said. One of Alex's heart strings tugged as she said Al, no one ever called her that - ever. 'And I guess I'm not 'people'.'


End file.
